


Armor over my Heart (If I Love You, Can I Love Me Too?)

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Harley forgets to sleep, M/M, Protective Peter Parker, kind of, no battle he’s just working on the armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: When Pepper calls Tony about a meeting, Peter is sent to go find Harley, who is in the lab working on his damaged armor. Yeah, they’re not gonna make it to the meeting.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Kudos: 125





	Armor over my Heart (If I Love You, Can I Love Me Too?)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! as a person known to work binge, sorry yeah this was a whole mood  
> prompt: “When was the last time you slept?” “No comment.”

Peter walked into the lab only to hear Harley muttering, seemingly to himself.

“Hey Harley? Where are you? Pepper needs to talk to you and Tony didn’t know where you were.”

Sure enough, the boy popped up from behind one of the many desks in the space. “Oh, hey. When did you come in? I must not have heard you.”

“Just a second ago, dear, don’t worry about it. What are you working on?” Peter walked over and hopped up on the table. 

“Some suit upgrades. The Iron Lad armor took a few hits last week when those aliens attacked Long Island, and I’ve been meaning to fix it, plus I wanted to make some adjustments anyway.”

“Yeah well they’ll have to wait, hon. Pepper needs you.”

“Oh,” Harley rubbed his nose, accidentally smearing some grease on it. “What’s she want?”

“Not sure. Something about a board contract maybe? Tony just texted me to ask where you were. Here, lick.” He held up his thumb to Harley’s mouth and tried to wipe off the smudge. 

Harley rearranged some of his tools before facing Peter. “Guess I can press pause. You sure Tones doesn’t know?” He yawned and pressed his palm to his eye, getting more grease on his cheek. 

Peter sighed. “Sweetheart, how long have you been working?” He let Harley lick his thumb again and tried to rub it off. 

“A few hours maybe? I lost track of time.” He started towards the door. “You know us mechanics, we love to work on our toys.”

“I do know, but you still have to take care of yourself once in a while. **When was the last time you slept?”**

Harley paused, hand halfway to the elevator button. “ **No comment.”**

“Oh no you don’t. Harley James, when was the last time you slept.”

“What’s today?”

“It’s Thursday.”

“Then it was when I went to bed with you on Monday.”

“Oh _hell_ no. I should text Pepper and tell her whatever it is can wait. You’re going to go take a nap. Actually before that, when was the last time you ate?”

Harley thought for a moment. “I had a granola bar a couple hours ago, and I’ve been drinking water, but the last time I had a full meal was yesterday.”

Peter closed his eyes. “JARVIS, our floor please. Please tell Tony to go fuck himself if he asks why we’re missing a meeting. Tell Pepper the actual reason because I respect her and am very afraid of what she would do if I swore at her like that.”

 _“Of course Mr. Parker. Shall I also send an order of Harley’s favorite takeaway up?”_ came the disembodied voice. 

“That would be wonderful, thank you JARVIS.”

A ding sounded, and the elevator doors opened. Peter guided his boyfriend out of the elevator, and maneuvered him into a chair at their dining room table. 

“Here’s the deal, you’re going to eat when I put food down in front of you, after you finish eating you’re to take a shower because I can’t keep spit-shining the motor oil off your face and if you haven’t slept I can’t imagine you’ve showered, and then you’re going to bed. Okay?”

“Okay,” Harley said, grinning up at his boyfriend. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Peter sighed, dropping a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. “I only wish you loved yourself as much as I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed) or in my comments


End file.
